Amor en Custodia
by Eline HiguTaisho
Summary: SINOPSIS: Kagome… hija de Onigumo Higurashi, gran líder de una enorme corporación secreta de espías, por esa razón no podía pasar tiempo con ella ni dejarla sola, así que siempre le asignaba "guardaespaldas", pero siempre se las ingeniaba para hacerlos renunciar, todo para que su padre le hiciese caso…. ¡RESUMEN COMPLETO DENTRO! ¡AVISO! 27-2-2016
1. Chapter 1: Encuentro

**_"Amor en custodia"_**

_**PROLOGO:**_

_Kagome Higurashi… hija de Onigumo Higurashi, gran líder de una enorme corporación secreta de espías, por esa razón no podía pasar tiempo con ella ni dejarla sola, así que siempre le asignaba "guardaespaldas", pero siempre se las ingeniaba para hacerlos renunciar, todo para que su padre le hiciese caso…._

_Onigumo cansado de lo mismo le asigna a un "guardaespaldas especial", muy diferente a los otros demás…_

_¿Qué relación tendrán estos dos?_

_…_

**_-Te odio Inuyasha –sus orbes chocolate lanzaban fuego._**

**_-¿ah sí? Pues yo no Kagome –ella se sorprendió y abrió los ojos de par en par. Él se le acercó peligrosamente acorralándola en la pared con ambas manos al lado de su rostro– puedo mostrarte que no me odias –le susurro en su oreja y ella tembló al sentir su tibio aliento chocar contra ella. El rio por eso, fue entonces dirigió su mirada al rostro sonrojado de ella… miro sus labios rozados y bien delineados, y corto la distancia entre ellos dos con un beso sediento… sediento de ella, de volverla a besar. Al principio ella forcejeo pero luego se dejó llevar y lo acerco más y más halando de su traje, y el la abrazo por su pequeña cintura. Ambas lenguas danzaban al mismo ritmo y jugueteaban entre ellas… sin duda un beso cargado de deseo y pasión y ¿amor?_**

**_Lamentablemente tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire._**

**_-¿ves? No me odias –le susurro contra sus labios y succiono el labio inferior de ella haciéndola suspirar. Dicho esto la soltó de la cintura y se alejó hasta la puerta, antes de salir le dirigió una última mirada a la chica de ojos chocolate que tanto le encantaba, aun atontada por el beso, le guiño un ojo y salió de la habitación._**

**_-idiota –dijo en un suspiro y se tiro en su cama boca abajo…_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1. Encuentro.<strong>

Una bella chica se encontraba de pie al lado de su padre, rodeada de personas completamente desconocidas y sumida en sus pensamientos solo escuchando la conversación que tenía su padre con alguien más, otra vez estaba en esas aburridas fiestas que se organizaban en esa isla secreta. Como odiaba ir a esos eventos, pero no podía negarse, su padre la había obligado todas esas veces, pero ella solo se aburría y pensaba en su vida… su maldita y aburrida vida, que había llevado a cabo desde que su madre había fallecido hace 10 años atrás… como extrañaba esos días de inmensa felicidad, cuando su padre solo se preocupaba por hacerlas felices y por nada más… todo cambio desde que su madre lamentablemente murió a manos de unos terroristas.

-¿Cómo va la operación Shikon? –un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules le pregunto a su padre.

-oh, va bien, ya casi tenemos toda la información necesaria Bankotsu –le dijo su padre.

-espero y atrapen a esos malditos –le deseo suerte, la miro a ella aun sumida en su nube de pensamientos– ¿y ella es…

-oh si –volteo a verla– ella es mi hija… Kagome –la señalo cortésmente.

-mucho gusto señor –ella le sonrió y estiro su mano para saludarlo mejor.

-para mi es todo un placer señorita Higurashi –le dijo tomando las manos de ella y besando los nudillos de estos –y no me digas "señor" no estoy tan viejo –le sonrió.

El la miro de una forma seductora que solo ella pudo notar, y se arrepintió de haber llevado ese atuendo: un hermoso vestido color rojo corte sirena que marcaba su pequeña cintura, con escote de corazón adornado por pequeños cristales de diversas formas bajando por el lado derecho, el vestido se cortaba por la mitad de su muslo derecho dándole un toque provocador al enseñar parte de su pierna y el escote le marcaba sus pequeños y redondeados senos… se veía hermosa.

Su cabello de un profundo color negro con azulado estaba recogido como un moño en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, con dos mechones cayendo a sus costados y su flequillo perfectamente peinado. Le parecía absurdo recoger su cabello, a ella le gustaba tenerlo suelto ya que se sentía tan bien así… se sentía libre de todo, de sus "guardaespaldas" que la vigilaban a cada momento.

-buen provecho

-gracias Bankotsu –chocaron dos copas brindando, ya estaban sentados en la mesa principal. El salón en donde estaban, estaba elegantemente adornado con diferentes tipos de flores, las mesas estaban alrededor de la pista de baile y la música era instrumental dando una relajante velada.

Todo estaba perfecto, excepto para cierta chica de ojos chocolate, estaba más que aburrida, solo escuchaba a su padre platicar con ese hombre que de vez en cuando le mandaba miradas seductoras ¿¡quién se creía!? Obvio no le haría caso a es "pedófilo".

-a partir del lunes de esta semana que viene estaré trabajando en sacar más información para la operación Shikon –escucho a su padre ¿había escuchado bien? ¿La otra semana? Pero, pero… él le había prometido que…

-¿la otra semana? –le pregunto a su padre y el giro su rostro para verla, y asintió –pero, la otra semana… ¿sabes que se realizara en la prepa? ¿Verdad? –su papa se quedó pensando y nada aparecía en su mente que debiera recordar– ¿olvidaste que tocare el piano en frente de todo el público que ira? –su padre se dio un zape a sí mismo– ¿lo olvidaste papa? –no podía creerlo, el mismo había prometido ir.

-hija se me paso –le dijo avergonzado y encogido de hombros –lo olvide… pero iré el…

-¡¿el año próximo?! –se levantó de su asiento enojada haciendo que su silla cayera detrás de ella, y todo mundo volteara a verla por el ruido– ¡siempre dices lo mismo! –Exploto ya estaba harta de las promesas falsas de su padre– ¡¿nunca puedes cumplir una promesa?! –le grito y todos alrededor miraban expectantes.

-¡Kagome Ann Higurashi! –la llamo por su nombre completo y se levantó del mismo modo que ella– siéntate y lo discutiremos, –ordeno y ella negó– te estoy hablando Kagome –le dijo señalando la silla que estaba en el suelo.

-¡yo no… –guardo silencio, no valía la pena pelear con su padre, siempre tendría el mismo resultado, le diría "te lo recompensare" y nunca de los nunca lo había hecho… estaba harta– olvídalo –le dijo y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse.

-señorita, usted se queda –le ordeno su padre y ella no hizo caso y empezaba a caminar cuando– síganla –les dijo a dos hombres que estaban en la mesa vecina, vestidos de un traje negro, ellos eran sus "guardaespaldas" pero ella les decía "perritos falderos" ya que a todos lados la seguían.

-¿Qué no puedo ir al tocador sola? –volteo a ver a su padre enojada.

-no –le dijo su padre.

-no me voy a perder, y ustedes… –señalo a sus guardaespaldas– ni se les ocurra seguirme, quiero privacidad.

-tu no vas a hacer lo que se te pegue la gana.

-Onigumo –Bankotsu le hablo desde su asiento, el solo se había quedado viendo el teatrito que se estaba armado– déjala, Kagome puedes irte –ella no espero otra señal y agarro su propio camino sin sus guardaespaldas.

-¿por qué impediste que…

-cuando una mujer dice que quiere privacidad, significa que quiere estar sola –lo interrumpió y Onigumo entendió.

Mientras tanto Kagome caminaba buscando, no el tocador, sino a alguna mesa vacía y encontró una muy rápido, se sentó sosteniendo su mentón con el dorso de sus manos, se dispuso a pensar… el por qué su vida estaba planeada así: tener a un padre que no le prestaba atención a su hija, y que la sobre-protegía con sus guardaespaldas, que prometía que harían algo juntos un fin de semana… ¡pero luego él mandaba esas promesas a la mierda solo por el estúpido trabajo! Como desearía que su padre no trabajara todo el tiempo… quería que estuviera con ella y que le diría que le importaba… pero era como pedirle peras al horno.

De pronto una relajante música de piano acompañada de los demás instrumentos se empezó a escuchar y varias parejas se dirigieron a la pista a bailar románticamente… dirigió su vista a una mesa vecina, había un señor viendo como su hija estaba sentada en la mesa dibujando algo con unas pequeñas crayolas y después la niña le enseñaba el dibujo a su padre y este le sonreía y le besaba su frente para abrazarla. La hizo recordar los viejos tiempos que ella, su madre y su padre compartían hace años…

Volteo el rostro, el solo recordar a su madre y los viejos tiempos la llenaban de una profunda tristeza y la hacía sentirse vacía.

Miro a la pista de baile para tratar de despejar su mente de esos recuerdos, pero vio otra escena realmente conmovedora. Una pareja estaba bailando animadamente y de pronto un niño de cabellos rubios y ojos azules realmente tierno se les acerco y les llamo la atención, lo cual hizo que ambos dejaran de bailar y el niño les dijo algo que ella no pudo escuchar, la pareja sonrió y le tomaron de la mano al niño, y luego la señora lo tomaba en brazos, seguro seria su madre, y con él en brazos siguieron bailando…

No aguanto más, sus ojos se empezaban a nublar de tanto contener el llanto, así que agacho la cabeza para que nadie lo notara… se sentía vacía y completamente sola, como sino valiera la pena, que era solo un ser más sin importancia para nadie, no pudo más y una lagrima rodó por su mejilla…

Quería alejarse de su padre, quería tener una vida normal… ¿era mucho pedir? ¿Era mucho pedir sentirse amada e importante para alguien? Al parecer si… quería salir a pasear al cine con amigos, lo cual no la dejaban, quería caminar por la calle y admirar el paisaje, ya que SIEMPRE era seguida por esos guardaespaldas y era llevada de la casa a la escuela y de la escuela a la casa… quería una vida alejada… de todo, si, DE TODO.

Se levantó de su asiento y miro la mesa principal donde estaba su padre, aún seguía platicando con ese tal Bankotsu, y sus guardaespaldas estaban platicando entre ellos bebiendo champagne. Era la oportunidad perfecta para irse…, ya estaba decidido, haría una vida alejada de su padre y de ese mundo, el cual odiaba.

Salió sin que ellos lo notaran y corrió por un pasillo hasta salir y adentrarse por unos jardines, sus tacones la mataban pero estaba decidida, no daría vuelta atrás, aun sus ojos estaban llorosos y ya no podía contener el llanto mezclado de tristeza, dolor y odio.

Se recargo en un árbol a tomar una enorme bocada de aire, se despojó de sus tacones y se sobo ligeramente el tobillo derecho, por un momento llego a pensar que alguien la estaba siguiendo, pero miro hacia atrás y no vio a nadie seguramente era su imaginación.

Volvió a correr pero unas rejas la detuvieron, seguramente era la seguridad del lugar… recargo su cabeza entre un par de barrotes y suspiro frustrada, de pronto una lluvia comenzó a caer y ella miro hacia arriba

-¿ahora esto? –dijo a los cielos maldiciendo ese maldito día, pero luego pensó en subir y salir de ahí, comenzó a trepar que quien sabe de dónde saco tanta agilidad para subir, pero una mano jalo de su vestido haciéndola caer…

-.-.-

-oye amigo, ¿porque no invitas a esa chica a bailar? –le dijo un chico de ojos azules fuerte a un joven de ojos dorados.

-¿a quién? –le pregunto sin darle importancia aun concentrado viendo el líquido ámbar de su copa.

-esa chica, ¡hey! hazme caso Inuyasha –le dijo dándole un zape haciendo que Inuyasha alzara la mirada y viera a una chica con un hermoso vestido rojo y cabellos azabache sentándose en una mesa solitaria… realmente hermosa– parece que te gusta lo que ves –le dijo dándole un leve codazo en su costado y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡claro que no! –le dijo levantándose de su asiento, le hartaba que su amigo tratara de conseguirle una cita, pero él se había prometido a nunca jamás volver a confiar en una mujer –si quieres tu ve con ella –le dijo enojado– yo me largo –de un solo trago se bebió su copa y salió del lugar.

Camino por los pasillos hasta que llego a lo que al parecer serían los jardines, solo se recargo en un tronco alejado en las tinieblas, encendió un puro y cuando estaba a punto de llevarlo a sus labios, escucho a alguien adentrarse en los jardines, se escondió por inercia, y vio a la chica que anteriormente estaba sentada sola dentro del salón.

-¿pero qué demonios estás haciendo? –esa pregunta era para ella pero el solo lo pensó.

La vio adentrarse más y el la siguió sigilosamente, de repente la vio recargarse en un árbol y posteriormente quitarse sus zapatillas y sobarse un tobillo, la vio voltearse y él se escondió de seguro lo había escuchado o algo así, ¿escucharlo? Pero si él era uno de los más sigilosos…

La vio seguir su camino y la siguió una vez más ella se detuvo y se dio cuenta que fue por la barda de seguridad.

-¿ahora esto? –la oyó decir más bien como una maldición al cielo.

Él iba a acercarse a ella para darle un susto y sorprenderla, pero la vio como trepaba, de seguro no se detendría ante nada, suspiro y se acercó a ella y la jalo ligeramente de su vestido haciendo que ella cayera, no al suelo sino a sus brazos.

-ahora deberías darme las gracias ¿no crees? –le dijo divertido al ver la cara atónita de ella…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Lamento si es un fracaso este fic xc ya que es uno de los primeros que hice :') uno de mis bebes.<p>

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización, ya sea en este fic o en "CUANDO SEAS MÍA" (que ya casi esta listo el próximo capitulo ;) estén atentas esta semana)

¡Se me cuidan! :D

Besos y abrazos:

**Eline HiguTaisho**


	2. Chapter 2: Guardaespaldas especial

Hola! después de una eternidad al fin actualizo xD

Gracias a:

**Elena 79** (tienes razon en lo primero xD y gracias por tus halagos c':),** miko** **kaoru-sama **y** sayaaomes**

Son pocos pero gracias de todos modos por su apoyo n_n

Disfruten el capitulo nwn lo hice lo mas extenso que pude xD y con todo cariño.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2. Guardaespaldas "especial".<strong>

Se escuchaba el sonido de un teléfono por todo el lugar interrumpiendo la ducha de cierto individuo, que gruño frunciendo el ceño mientras el jabón resbalaba por su cuerpo y se iba por la tubería.

-¡Ya voy! –grito mientras cerraba el grifo de la regadera. Posteriormente se colocó una bata y salió del cuarto de baño.

Camino el pasillo hasta llegar a una mesita que estaba en medio de este. Tomo el auricular con una mano y lo coloco en su oreja.

-Inuyasha al habla –contestó.

-¡Por fin respondes Taisho! –escucho el gruñido en la otra línea.

-¿Que quiere? –respondió de mala gana frunciendo el ceño y se recargó en un brazo en la pared.

-Supongo que ya sabes que en un mes habrá una pelea aquí en la ciudad de México.

-Sí, ya lo sé –hizo una pausa–. Todos los periódicos y noticieros, sin contar los programas de chismes y radio, lo saben. Es la comidilla del momento.

-¡Me alegra que lo sepas! Precisamente quería hablar contigo de eso...

-¿Para qué? ¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

-A eso iba –explico el hombre–. Con el que nos toca pelear. Bueno, el que nos retó, exige que TÚ seas el contrincante...

-Ah, qué bueno. –contestó restándole importancia e interrumpiéndolo–. ¿Y...?

-Bueno... –lo escuchó vacilar y apretó el auricular en manos, ojalá no fuera lo que pensaba–. Pues yo le aseguré que irías y...

-Oh no –lo interrumpió en tono amenazante–. Ya te dije que me retire de eso, y...

-Te pagaré el doble que antes.

-¿El doble? –contestó fingiendo sorprenderse–. Lo lamento, pero mi respuesta es...

-Acepta mi propuesta y te daré el doble –interrumpió–. No. Mejor el triple –se corrigió para convencerlo–. Piensa, por los buenos tiempos –Inuyasha soltó un resoplido de impaciencia–. No creo que haya otro trabajo donde te paguen lo que te pagaré yo –le comentó orgulloso–. A no ser claro, que seas un mafioso o trabajes para el gobierno jajaja lo cual es imposible jajaja –soltó a carcajadas.

-¿Eso crees? –Contestó entre dientes y en la otra línea se dejó de escuchar la risa–. De hecho, ya encontré un trabajo mejor que el que me ofreces. Y en ese trabajo, me pagaran en un día lo que tú en un mes –sonrió al escuchar como el de la otra línea tragaba hondo y gruñía–. Ya te he dicho que me he retirado... No lo haré. Y por lo que dices de los viejos tiempos, era un niño apenas, sin futuro... –recordó su infancia y apretó los puños–. Ya no soy el de antes. Y tenlo muy claro. Mi respuesta es un NO –recalcó lo último y antes de colgar escucho como en la otra línea el hombre lo llamaba por su nombre varias veces.

Suspiro de frustración y miró el reloj de la pared, aún era temprano. Seis de la mañana y ya había tenido la primer molestia del día.

"... por los buenos tiempos"

¡Bah!, había sido un niño y demasiado ingenuo, por eso había trabajado con él. Pero si creía que volvería a eso, estaba equivocado. Ahora tenía un nuevo trabajo...

Sonrió al ver a un lado del teléfono una carpeta de datos personales. Se irguió y la tomó en ambas manos, la abrió y en la esquina superior izquierda había la foto de una joven con seriedad en el rostro, su piel era clara y nívea, su cabello era profundamente negro con rayos color azulado, y sus ojos... sus hermosos ojos chocolate brillaban de inocencia y daban ternura con solo un vistazo, en pocas palabras, era un inmenso e interminable mar de chocolate... Y sin mencionar sus perfectos y carnosos labios rosados, que serían un exquisito manjar con los que podría...

¡Alto ahí! Se pateó mentalmente por su pervertida mente. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? ¿Empezaba a fantasear con la hija de su jefe? Esa no era buena señal, lo mejor sería dejar de pensar en ello. En ella. Pero ¿cómo evitarlo? Si era tan deseable a la vista...

Sin querer, recordó lo ocurrido la semana pasada con ella. En la fiesta de la isla secreta, Sengoku...

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

**-.-.-**

Suspiró una vez más recargando un brazo en el pupitre y el otro lo flexiono de modo que la palma quedara en su mejilla derecha. Miró de soslayo a un lado suyo donde, después de 7 filas, se vislumbraba las ventanas del pasillo.

-Y entonces dividimos esto por...

Solo escuchaba al profesor sin escucharlo realmente. Contaba los minutos viendo el reloj que se localizaba arriba del pizarrón, cada segundo parecía eterno y el profesor no paraba de hablar sobre esa materia tan aburrida: Física.

Al tiempo que el reloj marcaba las 2:30 de la tarde, se escuchó la campana de la escuela y gritó mentalmente, había sentido que la aburrida clase nunca iba a terminar.

-Guarden sus cosas, nos vemos mañana –dijo el profesor al tiempo que cerraba su libro y guardaba sus cosas en el maletín.

-¡Por fin! –suspiró ella al tiempo que guardaba con rapidez su libreta y lápices a la mochila.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa, Kagome? –una de sus compañeras de a lado le pregunto viendo sus movimientos.

-Bueno... –Kagome acomodo su mochila en la espalda y se levantó del asiento–... pues hoy es miércoles, lo que significa que mañana será jueves, ¡y después viernes! –dijo animada–. Ya sabes que pasará el viernes...

-Oh, ¡cierto! –Exclamo la castaña a su lado con una sonrisa–. El festival de aniversario de la escuela.

-Así es, Yuka. –asintió Kagome con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Pensó luego en su padre, y en la conversación que habían tenido un día antes. Lo había hecho prometer ir a verla al recital del viernes, no sin antes claro, hacerle un tremendo berrinche. Fingido, pero había funcionado para que él accediera. Lo sorprendente era que había funcionado, ya que había pensado que él tal vez se negara como las otras veces, ¡sorprendentemente había accedió a ir!, y ella creía que no querría aceptar. Ese hecho la ponía sumamente feliz.

-Es hora de irse.

Ambas jóvenes giraron el rostro y vieron que ahí estaban parados un par de hombres altos, vestían trajes negros con corbata del mismo tono y con una camisa impecable color blanco. Uno era moreno y cabello negro. El otro era rubio y con piel clara. Ambos usaban gafas oscuras junto con un audífono de intercomunicador en la oreja derecha, y, aunque Yuka no lo supiera, debajo del saco traían armas para que la "protegieran."

-Em... n-nos vemos, Kagome –murmuró con tartamudez Yuka y tomó su mochila con rapidez para luego salir velozmente por la puerta. Parecía como si la persiguieran, y Kagome supo por qué: le habían dado miedo aquel par de idiotas, a la vista parecían mafiosos o secuestradores. Otra más a su lista que se asustaba por la presencia de sus guardaespaldas.

Kagome cruzó sus brazos y miró desafiante al par de hombres, no le importó que estos midieran más que ella. Eso no la asustaba.

-¿Vieron lo que acaban de hacer par de idiotas? –los retó y estos permanecieron inmóviles y sin sentimiento alguno, parecían poseídos.

-Es hora de irnos –repitió el rubio y pasó de lado de Kagome posándose en su espalda.

Kagome le enfureció que la ignoraran.

-¡Oigan yo les...!

No pudo terminar la frase, pues el rubio la empujó ligeramente para que avanzara. Kagome frunció el ceño y cruzó sus brazos empezando a caminar hasta salir por el salón, ya vacío desde antes que aparecieran esos dos. Ese par no la escucharía. Le sería difícil deshacerse de ellos como con los demás.

Al salir escuchó los murmullos sobre ella como todos los días que entraban a buscarla esos tipos hasta el salón.

-¡Oh!, ¿ya viste...?

-Sí, ¿será cierto...?

-Yo escuché de algún lado que su padre es un mafioso...

-Lo mejor será no involucrarse con ella...

-Shh, te va a oír..

Frunció el ceño aún más y agacho la cabeza ocultando sus ojos con el flequillo. Nunca acabarían esos murmullos y los chismes. ¡Maldito par de idiotas! Ya les había dicho que la esperaran mínimo afuera de la escuela. ¡Pero no! Hacían caso de las órdenes de su padre, y no sabían lo que causaban. O tal vez sí lo sabían, pero solo lo hacían por molestar.

Cuando llegaron a la salida de la escuela, aún había varias miradas sobre ellos. Se sentía incómoda y avergonzada. Por suerte, ya casi llegaban al auto y después hacia "su hogar", si es que se podía decir.

-¡Oh, mira!

De pronto toda la atención se fue de ellos y se situó en el coche que acababa de pararse a un lado de la acera de la calle, era un Sedan deportivo, de un brillante azul marino. Sus vidrios eran polarizados, los rines estaban de un cromado resplandeciente y su pintura color azul marino no tenía ni un rayón y ni una gramo de polvo. Parecía nuevo.

Kagome tragó duro al ver quien bajaba del auto. Era un impotente hombre, su traje no dejaba de hacer resaltar sus cortos cabellos negros y ojos dorado intenso. Sus músculos eran visibles aunque trajera puesto un traje color noche de estupenda marca, su camisa estaba impecable sin ninguna mancha y bien planchada. Su corbata estaba perfectamente acomodada en el cuello, y sus zapatos negros perfectamente boleados.

Kagome respiró con pesadez al ver que se acercaba a ellos. Y se quedó sin aliento al ver que sus ojos dorados tenían el mismo chispazo en ella como la primera vez, le hacía sentir que la boca de su estómago se contraía y que sus manos temblaran por la cercanía, sin mencionar que le sudaban y su boca se secaba, ella se veía obligada a apretarlos y pasar su lengua en ellos para hidratarlos.

¿Por qué sentía eso?

-Pueden irse ustedes dos –se acercó a ella con su intensa mirada y los dos hombres se interpusieron dejándola a sus espaldas–. Yo me haré cargo de esto.

¿"Esto"? ¿Se refería a ella?

Apretó la mandíbula cruzó los brazos frunciendo el ceño y miró desafiante la espalda de esos hombres, que al quitarse, dejarían que ella lo fulminara con la mirada. Ella no era ningún objeto, y aunque toda su vida había sido tratada como tal, en ese momento no estaba dispuesta a soportar semejante comentario.

-¿Quién lo indica? –preguntó el rubio.

-Yo por supuesto –Contestó él con simpleza y del bolsillo izquierdo de su saco busco algo–.Taisho –sacó un credencial de la "agencia"–. Inuyasha Taisho. Nivel C.

Los dos hombres no mostraron sorpresa por el puesto de él, solo se limitaron a ver la credencial en la mano derecha de Inuyasha y ambos se miraron como si lo discutieran telepáticamente.

-Adelante señor –dijo el rubio–. Disculpe las…

-¡Alto ahí! –Kagome intercedió haciendo a un lado a los hombres con la fuerza que de quien sabe dónde sacó–. Este hombre –lo señaló con el ceño fruncido–. No es quién para...

-Si lo es, señorita –dijo el castaño.

-Es nuestro sustituto –concluyó el rubio y en su voz pareció escucharse una pizca alivio.

-¡¿Qué?! –Kagome giró a verlos fulminándolos con la mirada.

Inuyasha sonrió por la reacción de ella y cruzó los brazos en modo triunfante. Esa niña no había cambiado nada... resultaba interesante, ¿cómo sería trabajar cuidando de ella?

-Así es, nosotros nos vamos –dijo el rubio y sin más que decir, se pasaron de lado de ella y subieron a un vehículo que estaba justo atrás del de Inuyasha.

-¡Oigan…! –les gritó. Pero no le hicieron caso–. "Malditos traidores" –pensó al ver el auto de ellos desaparecer de su vista.

No podía estar pasando, Inuyasha no podía ser el sustituto del dúo de idiotas. Su padre debía estar loco, ¿por qué precisamente... ÉL?

Una mano se posó delicadamente en su hombro y un aliento sopló en su oreja sacándola de los pensamientos.

-Es hora de irnos, señorita... exagerada –resaltó lo último.

-¡Y-Yo no voy a ningún lado contigo, idiota!

Kagome giró con el rostro enrojecido de furia, podría estar enojada por su comentario, pero al mismo tiempo un poco turbada por la corriente que navegó en su columna vertebral, a causa del cálido aliento masculino en su oreja.

-Debe hacerlo –se encogió de hombros con simpleza. Kagome apretó los puños a sus costados y torció la boca en una mueca. La cual pareció graciosa para Inuyasha, dibujándole una sonrisa de lado en sus labios–. Tengo órdenes de llevarle a su casa

-¿Y por qué tendría que ir contigo? –alzó una ceja y apretó los labios al ver que él se pasaba de modo lento y seductor la lengua por sus labios entrecerrando los ojos.

-Ya le he dicho, tengo órdenes de SU PADRE –ladeó un poco el rostro sin apartar su mirada penetrante y sonrió de lado mostrando sus blanquecidos dientes, esa niña era muy testaruda y terca. Demasiado interesante, pensó.

Kagome tragó duro, ¿por qué él actuaba como si... como si le... "coqueteara"...? ¡No!, debía ser su imaginación. Y lo peor de todo es que a ella le estaban temblando las manos sin contar su acelerado pulso chocante en el pecho, si no tuviera los puños hechos, sus manos temblarían libremente como si tuviera frío... pero no era por "frío", sino por algo más. ¿Qué era todo eso?

-Debo llevarla a casa... –continuó Inuyasha–... O... –dejó de sonreír y se acercó más a ella quedando a una distancia poco usual– O podríamos hacer lo que usted quiera –le susurró al oído y sonrió por el estremecimiento de Kagome.

-¡P-Pero q-que di-dices! –se alejó unos tres pasos con las manos en el pecho. ¿Acaso escuchó bien?– ¿Por qué tu... er… bueno… yo... –estaba un poco, no, mejor dicho, muy exaltada.

–¿"Por qué", pregunta usted? –le dijo en un tono tan suave y sensual que las chicas cercanas comenzaron a fantasear y babear, casi se les podía ver corazones en vez de ojos. Kagome se ruborizó hasta las raíces cuando él tomó su mano derecha entre las suyas y besó el dorso de esta–. Es porque soy su guardaespaldas, y no cualquier guardaespaldas... –sin poder evitarlo, su lengua rozó la piel aterciopelada de ella. A Kagome se le erizó la piel y sintió como si el contacto la quemase–. Soy un guardaespaldas "especial" –se irguió y en su oído susurró–: SU guardaespaldas "especial" –acentuó con un tono sensual y acariciante entrecerrando los ojos aspirando el aroma de cereza de ella. Kagome sintió un cosquilleo indescriptible en su mano y un hormigueo en la columna, sin mencionar la presión en su pubis.

Kagome pareció sacar humos de la cabeza.

-¡Es tan lindo!

-¡Que encantador!

-¿Dónde consigo uno así?

Eran los comentarios de algunas jóvenes que solo habían visto la escena babeando por Inuyasha.

Kagome se alejó toda roja, peor que un tomate en temporada, y un poco turbada gritó:

-¡¿MI... QUE?!

Inuyasha sólo sonrió ante esa expresión. Era de esperarse. Y por alguna razón, eso le estaba encantando.

**-.-.-**

Suspiró nuevamente y se acostó en su cama de forma horizontal de modo que su cabeza quedara colgando en un costado y que los cabellos de su coleta tocaran el suelo a causa de la larga cabellera.

En sus manos traía un libro titulado: "Sueño de una noche de verano". En realidad no estaba leyéndolo, solo veía la página y fingía acabar de leer y pasar a otra página. Alzó el libro un poco, haciendo fijar su vista en el hombre recargado en su puerta. La miraba con esos ojos de brillo insolente, y en sus labios, tenía dibujado una sonrisa, y vaya que le estaba molestando. Ya que estaba exagerando la orden de su padre:

"-La seguirás a cada parte que vaya sin excepción"

Y vaya que estaba "obedeciendo", literalmente.

-¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer? –le preguntó al tiempo que se reincorporaba sentándose en la orilla y estiraba sus brazos hacia arriba.

-Mmm... –alzo la vista hacia el techo de forma pensativa–. En realidad no, Higurashi-sama –le respondió al tiempo que bajaba la vista hacia ella.

-¿Higurashi-sama? –Alzó una ceja–. Para tu información, no estamos en Japón, Inuyasha... Además, no creo que seas de allá. –añadió.

-No, pero... –se acercó a ella con el paso de una elegante pantera tras su presa. Kagome veía detenidamente cada movimiento–. Pero es interesante llamarla así –le comentó con una sonrisa sensual al mismo tiempo que se ponía de cuclillas frente a ella y le tomaba la barbilla entre los dedos–. ¿Ya le he dicho lo mucho que me encanta verla sonrojada? –cambió de tema y acercó su rostro al de ella, quedando a escasos centímetros... y luego milímetros...

Kagome se ruborizó hasta más no poder. Se arrimó un poco más al centro de su cama apoyándose en los codos.

-¡¿P-Pero q-que haces...?! –preguntó un poco turbada de sus sensaciones con los ojos abiertos en su totalidad.

Inuyasha se levantó triunfal por verla sonrojada, desde su altura vió lo indefensa que se veía. Su flequillo estaba en desorden, sus ojos chocolate bien abiertos, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus carnosos labios rosados se veían tentadores y apetecibles. Estaba tan indefensa, tan inocente, tan... deseable.

Se cacheteó mentalmente, ¿qué tipo de pensamientos estaba teniendo? Si Onigumo se enterara de eso... Sería su fin, su trabajo estaría acabado.

Pero no lo podía evitar, tal parecía que cuando estaba cerca de ella, su cuerpo e impulsos lo dominaban. ¿Sería por qué ya no había estado cerca de una mujer en sentido marital? Si, debía ser eso, ¿qué otra explicación lógica podría ser? ¿Amor? ¡Claro que no! Eso era una tontería, además, Inuyasha Taisho nunca más se volvería a enamorar, ni a fiar de una mujer.

-Nada en realidad, Higurashi-sama –después de eso se volteó y caminó hasta su antiguo lugar.

Kagome se hincó sobre el colchón y lo miró asombrada. ¿Por qué hablaba como si le tuviera un gran respeto, pero actuaba de modo diferente? Como si…

En realidad, no sabía qué comportamiento era ese, tenía una pista, pero no estaba muy segura si estaba cierta.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Ya sé, pueden matarme si quieren xD créanme que yo también les ayudaría, ya que algo me impedía escribir, "bloqueo mental", podría decirse. Ya me estaba dando por vencida, pero me puse a ver anime romántico, leer algo romántico,... ¡Y ta-da! la imaginación llegó :')<p>

Y mientras escribía me puse a pensar en cómo sería la actitud de Inuyasha. Me acordé de la actitud que tenía Miketsukami a Ririchiyo (anime: inuxboku ss), también de los comentarios y actitudes "pervertidas" de Usui hacia Misaki (anime: Kaichou wa maid-sama!), y quise fusionarlos junto con la actitud de Inu =w= *amo a esos dos* ¿creen que va por buen camino?

Me está gustando como va, pero no sé si a ustedes les guste, es algo que espero :)

¡En fin, nos vemos en otra actualización!

Criticas, sugerencias, etc.,… son recibidas de buena manera.

n_n

Se me cuidan.

Besitos y abrazotes:

**Eline HiguTaisho**

PD: "las peleas" (comentado al principio) serán aclaradas más adelante. Y no crean que la escena que tuvo Inu y Kagome se esfumo, no, de hecho, será contada en otro capítulo ñ_ñ

Y no se cuando pueda actualizar, el trabajo, la prepa, tareas, labores,… espero entiendan si tardo.


	3. ¡Aviso urgente!

¡Hola! :D

Ya se que deben querer ahorcarme por no actualizar ninguna de mis historias TTnTT no las culpo, yo también me mataría D: pero recién encontré la forma de entrar a mi cuenta :D ya me había asustado de no poder acceder D: ¡pero al fin entré! :'D estoy tan emocionada de estar de regreso n.n jeje ¿saben por que no podía acceder? Olvide mi contraseña xD típico, suele pasar jijiji

Como se darán cuenta, en cada historia de mi cuenta aparece las letras "AVISO". Verán, he hechado un ojazo a mis historias... He visto errores que la verdad antes no noté D: y mi redacción en algunas historias es una vergüenza. No sé que pensaba en esos momentos xD

En fin, eso es solo una parte del tema. ¿Saben? Tomé la decisión de dar un "reset" a cada una de mis historias. ¿A que me refiero? Pues a que volveré a escribir cada historia corrigiendo errores y otros datos que faltaron de agregar. No las borraré, por ahora.

Iré rehaciendo cada historia poco a poquito. Y con forme vaya corrigiendo las historias, iré borrando las antiguas de mi cuenta cambiándolas por las actualizadas. Umm creo que empezaré a corregir con "¿Sera amor correspondido?"

ACLARACIÓN:

OJO, dije que «corregiría», no que «cambiaría» la temática. Todo será el mismo inicio, desarrollo y desenlace pensado con anterioridad. Solo que diferente redacción y se hará corrección de errores. Eso es todo, no pienso cambiar la historia en otros aspectos, tanto en parejas, personajes y personalidades... Es todo n.n

Estaré corrigiendo estos días, tal vez dentro de una semana subiré el primer capítulo del fic editado...

¡Ah, casi lo olvido! :D tal vez actualice cada semana (si es que no empiezan mis problemas de conexión a internet D: rayos! xc)

Les informo que es un «tal vez», ya que estoy en ultimo semestre de preparatoria y me traen de aquí para allá xD además dentro de poco dejo de ser una menor de edad UwU ¡cumplo 18! :'3 el 6 de Marzo de este año (20016) e.e aquí espero sus regalos al apartado postal:

XD naaaa, es mentira ;)

Jijiji eso es todo :D estén alertas ¿vale? :3

¡Hasta pronto! :3

Eline HiguTaisho

Posdata: este aviso lo colocaré en todas las historias.


End file.
